The present invention relates to a mechanism in an electronic apparatus for retaining an interface card, and more particularly relates to such a mechanism for extracting and ejecting an interface card and for securing the interface card within the electronic apparatus.
The market for interface cards has experienced recent substantial growth. This has been due to the rapid growth in the use of personal computers, personal digital assistants, personal organizers, pin pads and similar products. Interface card standards such as the ones defined by the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) have standardized the market.
These interface cards, when used in a secure computer system, such as a retail terminal, present an opportunity for a possible security breach. The security breach is a direct result of the ease of removal of the interface card.
Most mechanisms currently available on the market provide primarily the extractor/ejector functions. In one instance, the eject functionality of the mechanism is disabled through the use of solenoids in order to provide a degree of security. However the mechanism provided does not prevent the card from being extracted by holding the end of the card.
It would accordingly be helpful to provide a mechanism through which an interface card may be extracted from a connector within an electronic apparatus, such as a computer, while still securing the card against extraction by an unauthorized person.